


A Study of Motion and Public Indecency by Zoesque [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of A Study of Motion and Public Indecency by ZoesqueHikaru, Akira, desperation and an airport.





	A Study of Motion and Public Indecency by Zoesque [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Study of Motion and Public Indecency](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362259) by Zoesque. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : A Study of Motion and Public Indecency  
 **Author** : Zoesque  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Hikaru no Go  
 **Character** : Akira/Hikaru  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : Hikaru, Akira, desperation and an airport.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://zoesqueities.livejournal.com/1310.html)  
**Length** 0:10:32  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/A%20Study%20of%20Motion%20and%20Public%20Indecency%20by%20Zoesque.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to parka for file hosting!


End file.
